This is the price of love
by PomyLuna10
Summary: Miniaturka napisana na poczekaniu w jakąś godzinkę. Mój drugi, ulubiony parring z Draco, niestety, na fanfiction jest go strasznie mało: Niekanonicznie i pewnie nierealnie. Miałam zamiar zostawić to bez szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale jednak pod koniec się rozmyśliłam, dlatego takie dziwne zakończenie. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. LL/DM


Hogwart płonie.

Hogwart jest zniszczony.

Śmierciożercy nadchodzą.

Wszyscy do walki! Różdżki w dłoń!

Voldemort powrócił.

Hogwart nigdy nie będzie już taki sam.

Walczymy! Za Albusa Dumbledore'a!

* * *

Luna zbiegła po schodach w zniewalająco szybkim tempie. Ledwo oddychała, ale nie mogła się zatrzymać. Na korytarzach Hogwartu panowało zamieszanie, jak jeszcze nigdy. Tysiące uczniów przewalało się w przeróżne strony. Można ich było odróżnić tylko po mundurkach. Tu Ravenclaw, tu Slytherin, tu jeszcze Gryffindor. Gdzieniegdzie Hufflepuff. Krzyczeli, panikowali, chowali się po kątach. Blondynka wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Otrząsnęła się jednak i przedarła przez tłum, chcąc dotrzeć do Wieży Astronomicznej jak najszybciej. Dostała kilka razy w brzuch z łokcia od nieznanych jej uczniów. Ostatnią osobą, którą widziała, była Ginny Weasley. Przytulały się jeszcze chwilę temu przed Pokojem Wspólnym Gryfonów. Teraz Ginny zapewne spędzała ostatnie w miarę spokojne chwile ze swoją rodziną w Wielkiej Sali. Luna nie miała pojęcia, czy przeżyją. Błagała o to samego Boga, chociaż często wątpiła w jego istnienie. Nawet gdyby wierzyła w kogoś takiego, czy jednak Bóg był świadomy świata czarodziejów? Czy nie traktował ich z przymrużeniem oka? Musiała skończyć te przemyślenia, cała zadyszana wbiegając po schodkach. To już. Niedaleko. Jeszcze kilka stopni. Zatrzymała się przy wejściu. Gwiazdy na niebie. Jednak nie miała zamiaru ich obserwować przez ten obrzydliwy znak na chmurach. Luna chciała go jakoś zamazać, takie obrzydzenie i pogardę w niej wzbudzał. Oparła posiniaczone dłonie o barierkę, patrząc na dół, na rozstawionych przy wejściu kamiennych strażników Hogwartu. Patrzyła na niebieską poświatę rzuconą przez profesor McGonagall. Patrzyła na czarną linię na horyzoncie. Musieli walczyć. Musieli wygrać. Musieli przeżyć.

Odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho, spuszczając wzrok. Czuła przemęczenie i ból. Psychiczny i fizyczny. Z jej wargi do niedawna leciała krew, ślad po torturach w Malfoy Manor. Na samo wspomnienie czasu tam spędzonego, kilkadziesiąt igiełek wbiło się w jej serce niemiłosiernie. Nie chciała tego wspominać, nie powinna. Nie chodzi nawet o okropną Bellatrix Lestrange. Nie chodziło o pobyt w lochach i chłód, samotność. Chodziło o tego jedynego chłopaka, który był iskierką szczęścia w tym całym okrucieństwie. Dzięki niemu miała ochotę do życia, ignorowała krew wypływającą z jej ciała, potrafiła nie myśleć godzinami, dlaczego ona i co robią teraz jej przyjaciele. Nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała, że potrafi darzyć kogoś troską i zrozumieniem. Że potrafi współczuć i mieć wyrzuty sumienia.

Ktoś wbiegał po schodach. Słyszała krzyki z dołu, z korytarzy i dziedzińca. To wszystko było nierealne. Powinna teraz objadać się w Wielkiej Sali kolacją, siedząc przy stole Gryffindoru, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Powinna czekać z niecierpliwością na jej ukochany budyń, rozmawiać z Ginny o pracy domowej z Eliksirów i Transmutacji. Powinna omawiać z nią szczegóły wizyty do Hogsmeade. Do niedawna chciały też odwiedzić sklep jej braci, w którym Luna nigdy nie była. Teraz to wszystko stało się odległe, jakby nigdy nie miało stać się rzeczywiste. Wierzyła i zdawało jej się, że wojna, zniszczony Hogwart, powrót Voldemorta, zabici uczniowie i nauczyciele...To wszystko sen, wyobrażenie.

- Luna - szepnął męski głos, podchodząc bliżej. Słyszała jego kroki, rozpoznała głos. Nie wiedziała, o czym będą rozmawiać. Czy on traktuje to co było w Malfoy Manor jako wspomnienie czy coś, co się nie wydarzyło? Stał tuż za nią. Czuła oddech na swoim karku, odkrytym przez związane w niedbały kok włosy. Bała się odwrócić. Tak bardzo się bała, jej pewność siebie uleciała już dawno.

Czekał, aż coś powie. Drżał. Dziewczyna posłała jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Mroczny Znak i westchnęła. Odwróciła się.

Draco Malfoy patrzył prosto na jej bladą twarz, jeszcze bledszą w świetle księżyca. Jego ułożone i zaczesane dokładnie włosy były teraz w kompletnym nieładzie. Grzywka przykrywała brwi, pod stalowymi oczami odznaczały się szare cienie. Miał na sobie czarny krawat, koszulę, marynarkę i spodnie w kant.

Typowy Śmierciożerca, zawsze w czerni, zawsze w śmierci, zawsze gotowy rzucić Avadę Kedavrę w imieniu Czarnego Pana.

- Nie musiałeś przychodzić, Draconie. - Luna odezwała się miłym głosem, wysokim i melodyjnym. Nie miała na to wpływu, zawsze tak mówiła. Był to rozmarzony głos i nie zmienił się on nawet teraz, kiedy Krukonka nie miała już marzeń i nie potrafiła marzyć, żyć w swoim własnym wyimaginowanym świecie.

- Obiecałem. To ty nie musiałaś przychodzić. Nie powinnaś czuć do mnie niczego więcej oprócz odrazy. - burknął chłodno, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy między nimi.

Luna chciała coś powiedzieć, otworzyła usta, ale nagle usłyszała przerażający dźwięk. Jakby zerwała się ulewa i krople deszczu walnęły o ziemię. Jednak to nie był deszcz, tylko kilkaset rzuconych na Hogwart zaklęć. Odbijały się od tarczy, wydając ten dźwięk. Dziewczyna spowrotem odwróciła się w kierunku twarzy Draco, który patrzył na to wszystko z bólem.

- Nie chciałem, Luno. Nie chciałem tego wszystkiego, a to moja wina. Ja wpuściłem Śmierciożerców. Przeze mnie Snape zabił Dumbledore'a. Zostałem Śmierciożercą i teraz przeze mnie wszyscy zginą. Albo przynajmniej garstka zostanie żywa. Luna, nie chcę, abyś zginęła. Nie pozwolę na to. Muszę cię ochronić, musisz się gdzieś schować, nie znajdą cię. - chłopak złapał Krukonkę za ramiona i mówił to wszystko drżącym głosem, patrząc w jej błękitne jak morze tęczówki. Przemawiał dobitnie, z mocą.

- Muszę walczyć. Muszę brać w tym udział tak samo jak wszyscy. Hogwart to mój dom i nie pozwolę, aby Voldemort go zniszczył! Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś. Zdradziłeś swój dom, ale ja ci to wybaczam. Nie miałeś wyboru, Draconie. To ty ucieknij. Nie bierz w tym wszystkim udziału. Nie będziemy musieli ze sobą walczyć. - blondynka ujęła twarz Malfoya w swoje chłodne dłonie. - Po tym, co działo się u ciebie w domu, wszystko ci wybaczyłam. Te tortury twojej ciotki. - na samo wspomnienie ran zadanych przez Bellatrix Lunie, Ślizgon wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy. Luna kontynuowała. - Zimny loch. Samotność. To wszystko było do zniesienia dzięki tobie.

Patrzyli tak na siebie. Woda i Ogień. Księżyc i Smok. Dwa różne światy. Połączone ze sobą jednym, niezdefiniowanym przez nikogo uczuciem.

- Ucieknę, ale tylko z tobą, Luno Lovegood. - oparł czoło o jej czoło. - Kocham cię i chcę z tobą być do końca, nawet jeżeli ten koniec nastąpi niedługo. Jeżeli umrzesz, to tylko wraz ze mną.

Po policzkach blondynki pociekły łzy.

- Kocham cię, Draconie Malfoyu. Razem, do końca. - powtórzyła z mocą. Ich usta połączyły się, ich języki splotły się w miłosnym tańcu, ich ciała złączyły się w miłosnym uścisku. Całowali się i płakali jednocześnie. A na zewnątrz trwała wojna, ludzie oczekiwali na nadchodzącą pewną śmierć, chcąc walczyć do końca.

Oderwali się od siebie, Draco niespodziewanie klęknął, wyjmując czarne, błyszczące pudełeczko z kieszeni. Krukonka pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, wpatrując się w niego, w swojego ukochanego, który był tak różny od niej. Nie wiadomo kiedy obślizgły Ślizgon i bystra, rozmarzona i nieco świrnięta Krukonka stali się dla siebie stworzeni. Gdyby nie nadeszły ciemne czasy, raczej nigdy by nie nawiązali rozmowy. Nienawidzili się, to było wiadome. A teraz, w obliczu śmierci, kiedy nie wiadomo było, czy jeszcze długo zostało im cieszyć się sobą, swoim szczęściem, oni się pokochali. Jakby byli skazani na porażkę w miłości.

- Luno Lovegood. - odrzekł poważnym głosem Malfoy, wpatrując się w kobietę, dla której nie chciał już zabić nikogo więcej, która w dosłownie tydzień odmieniła go nie do poznania, dzięki której odżyły w nim ludzkie emocje, nie tylko wstręt i pogarda. - Kocham cię. I zostanę z tobą do końca, nawet jeżeli miałbym stracić życie. Wiem, że chcę stracić je z tobą, trzymając cię za dłoń, abyśmy spotkali się gdzieś tam i wreszcie mogli cieszyć się sobą w szczęściu, bez przeszkód. - Draco był bliski płaczu. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Otworzył wieko pudełeczka, czekając na reakcję blondynki. - Wyjdziesz za mnie, Luno?

Nie spodziewała się tego. Znali się długo, ale kochali od niedawna, a było to tak mocne uczucie, że była w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Liczył się tylko on. Chciała być z nim, nawet jeżeli nie dożyją własnego ślubu. Liczyło się to, że są razem, że są mimo wszystko, że nie poddają się i będą walczyć. Dla innych, dla Hogwartu, dla swojej miłości.

- Tak. - szepnęła drżącym głosikiem, wsuwając na kruchy palec srebrny pierścionek z małym, zielonym szmaragdem. Ślizgoński. Teraz nawet jej to nie odrzucało, była zbyt szczęśliwa. Rzuciła się Draconowi na szyję. Przez resztę nocy cieszyli się sobą, wiedząc, że niedługo nadejdzie to, czego najbardziej się obawiali.

* * *

- Szybciej. - szepnęła Luna konspiracyjnym szeptem, ciągnąc swojego narzeczonego na dziedziniec. Było wcześnie rano, zachmurzone niebo. Wiedziała, że niedługo musi go puścić. Tuż przed wyjściem, gdzie zgromadziła się cała szkoła, bądź to, co z niej pozostało, zatrzymali się.

Draco odgarnął zbłąkany kosmyk blond włosów z jej twarzy.

- Kocham cię. - szepnął wprost do jej ucha, cicho płacząc.

- Nie płacz, błagam. Kocham cię, Draco. Idź. - Luna starła jego łzy kciukiem, sama bliska rozpłakania się. Zagryzła mocno wargę i odsunęła się od swojego narzeczonego, popychając go w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy miała już pewność, że dotarł na przód muru z uczniów i nauczycieli, sama wślizgnęła się cicho pomiędzy zakrawionych i zapłakanych nastolatków. Obserwowała ich twarze. Bała się o tych najmłodszych, dlaczego oni musieli w tym uczestniczyć? Zauważyła siostry Patil. Zauważyła też Lavender Brown. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w horyzont, w bramę wejściową. Luna wiedziała dlaczego. Pragnęła tylko odnaleźć Ginny i wesprzeć ją w tym momencie. Zobaczyła Neville'a. Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. Odwzajemniła się tym samym. Cho Chang opierała się o ścianę zrezygnowana, również wpatrzona w horyzont. Wszyscy oczekiwali. Wreszcie dotarła do rudowłosych Weasleyów.

- Luna. - szepnęła tylko z ulgą Ginny i porwała ją w objęcia. Gryfonka była cała w ziemi pomieszanej z krwią, z resztą tak samo jak i Luna. Ściskaly się długo.

- Draco mi się oświadczył. - szepnęła blondynka. Tylko Ginny wiedziała i tak miało pozostać. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki przez łzy.

- Gratuluję, kochana. Jak myślisz, czy Harry... - nagle przerwała, widząc postacie nadchodzące w oddali. Wstrzymała oddech, ściskając mocno dłoń blondynki. Teraz oczekiwały razem, tak jak reszta Hogwartu. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję.

Luna zerknęła w stronę Ślizgonów. Obok Blaise'a znalazła swoje szczęście. Draco patrzył w ziemię, nie oczekiwał. Dla niego już i tak wszystko było skończone. Podłapał spojrzenie Luny i uśmiechnął się do niej z miłością, kiedy chwilę potem spowrotem, załzawionymi oczami patrzył w ziemię.

Nadeszli. Lord Voldemort na przodzie. Za nim Hagrid, trzymał kogoś w ramionach. Za nimi Śmierciożercy. Rozpoznała rodziców Dracona. Wzdrygnęła się. Ale zaraz... Voldemort uśmiechnięty... Kogo trzymał Hagrid?...

- Tato, kogo on trzyma?! - wyjęczała zbyt głośno Ginny, szarpiąc za rękaw swego ojca. W tym samym momencie wszyscy ustawili się w rzędzie tuż przed rzędem uczniów. Voldemort zaczął przemawiać.

- HARRY POTTER... NIE ŻYJE! - wrzasnął, a tłum za nim zaczął wiwatować.

- NIE! NIEMOŻLIWE! ODDAJCIE HARRY'EGO! - Ginny z dzikim wrzaskiem wybiegła na środek, powstrzymywana przez Lunę i pana Weasleya. Rozbawieni Śmierciożercy zaczęli głośno się śmiać.

- Ginny, proszę, chodź tu! - wyszeptała Krukonka, podbiegając do swojej przyjaciółki i obejmując ją. Płakała, trzęsła się. - Ćśśś, proszę, chodź. - zaprowadziła ją spowrotem do szeregu, głaszcząc po włosach.

- Cóż za słodki widok. Tylu z was było świadkiem śmierci waszych przyjaciół, rodziny, a jeszcze chcecie opłakiwać kogoś takiego jak Potter? To wszystko przez niego. Na szczęście już nie musicie się obawiać. Chciałbym teraz spytać, czy wśród was jest ktoś, kto chciałby do nas dołączyć. Żyć w służbie mi, waszemu Panu. Ktoś chętny? - okropna postać bez nosa spacerowała po dziedzińcu, obracając w kościstych i nienaturalnie długich palcach Czarną Różdżkę.

Ginny płakała coraz bardziej, wtulając się w sweter zaszokowanej Luny. Harry Potter nie żyje. To koniec. To koniec, wszystko skończone. Ale zaraz, o czym Voldemort mówi?

- Draco, chodź tu. - szepnął ktoś z tłumu czarnych peleryn. Luna automatycznie podniosła wzrok. Narcyza Malfoy.

"Nie, nie, nie" - myślała gorączkowo dziewczyna, kierując teraz wzrok na swoje szczęście, które zaraz ma mieć odebrane. Patrzył tępo w przestrzeń, oddychając szybko.

- Draconie. - Lord zaprosił go do siebie ruchem ręki, a Luna mogła tylko to obserwować z rodzierającym sercem. Jej narzeczony powoli wyszedł przed szereg, nie obrzucając swoich dotychczas kolegów spojrzeniem. Kiedy już znalazł się na środku, spojrzał wreszcie na swoją ukochaną. Patrzyli na siebie. Posiadaczka niebieskich jak morza i oceany oczu zaczęła płakać, tak samo jak swoja przyjaciółka.

- Nie mogę spełnić tego, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Panie. - wyszeptał drżącym głosem, patrząc teraz na Voldemorta. Ten powiódł wzrokiem na Lunę, wciąż ściskającą Ginny Weasley.

- Jak śmiesz mi się przeciwstawiać , Draconie? Wiesz, że nie masz wyboru. Nawet, jeżeli chodzi o tą dziwnie wyglądającą córkę Lovegood'a. Jak śmiesz, Draconie? Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem? - głos Czarnego Pana był spokojny, ale to tylko pozory, każdy wiedział. Luna chciała przekazać jakoś Draco w myślach, żeby przestał, żeby poszedł.

- Draco, nie bądź śmieszny. Chodź, Draco. - szeptała Narcyza, karcącym spojrzeniem darząc swego jedynego syna. Ten był bliski rozpłakania, tak samo jak Luna.

- Ja... - blondyn nie dokończył. Lovegood odsunęła od siebie Ginny i wybiegła na środek, stając tuż przed samym Lordem Voldemortem.

- LUNA! - wrzasnęła zrozpaczona rudowłosa, chcąc iść po przyjaciółkę, jednak była powstrzymywana przez braci i ojca.

- Proszę, proszę. Kto cię nauczył podchodzić bez pozwolenia? Twój kłamliwy ojciec? - Bellatrix zaśmiała się w głos.

Draco złapał swoją narzeczoną za rękę. Wszyscy widzieli. Teraz nic nie było ważne. Tylko te splecione dłonie.

- Nie mam do ciebie ani krzty szacunku, Voldemorcie. Nie boję się już wypowiadać twojego imienia. Jest mi też obojętne, czy mnie zabijesz. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że twoja potęga niedługo się skończy. Harry nie żyje, a ty będziesz czuł pustkę. Jak z resztą zawsze. Nie masz miłości, nie poczujesz, jak to jest wiedzieć, że masz kogoś zawsze, na kim możesz polegać. Nigdy tego nie poczujesz, jesteś tylko wrakiem, nie jesteś nawet człowiekiem. Zawsze byłeś, będziesz sam i mimo swoich Śmierciożerców, nie masz na kim polegać. Gardzę tobą! Zmuszasz młodych ludzi do zabijania, zmuszasz do najgorszych myśli. Zniszczyłeś Hogwart, gdzie nauczyłeś się zaklęć, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. To twój dom! A ty go zniszczyłeś. Nie można mieć do kogoś takiego szacunku! - Luna drżała, zalewając się łzami. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią osłupieni. Bała się, co się stanie. Zwłaszcza, że Lord Voldemort tylko uśmiechał się szeroko.

Draco wiedział. Widział złość na twarzy swojej ciotki. Widział przerażenie w oczach Narcyzy i obojętność Lucjusza. Porwał Lunę w swoje objęcia i pocałował, chcąc oznajmić jej, że to już, że to ostatni raz. Że zobaczą się dopiero po drugiej stronie, o ile takowa istnieje. Wkładał w ten pocałunek całą swoją moc.

Jego matka zjawiła się niewiadomo skąd, odpychając go od Luny. Widział wszystko jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Pełne łez oczy swojej narzeczonej. Usta Lestrange wykrzywiające się w słowa "Avada Kedavra". Zielone światło. Ryk Ginny Weasley i innych uczniów. Krzyk Luny. Usłyszał jej słowa. Dwa słowa, które znaczyły dla niego tak wiele.

Kocham cię.

I upadła na dziedziniec z niemym hukiem. Patrzyła nieprzytomnymi już błękitnymi oczami w przestrzeń. Jej serce, w pełni należące do Śmierciożercy, nie biło. Nie było w niej duszy. Nie było w niej Luny Lovegood. Zostało tylko ciało i te oczy.

Ciotka Malfoya zaczęła się śmiać, tak samo jak inni Śmierciożercy i Lord Voldemort.

- NIE! - wrzasnął Draco, podbiegając nieprzytomnie do ciała swojej ukochanej. Trząsł nią, błagał, aby się odezwała, płakał, a jego słone łzy upadały na zabrudzony sweter Luny.

- Draco, chodź. - rozkazała mu matka, jednak wyrwał się. W tym samym czasie wszystko potoczyło się niespodziewanie. Draco tego nie zauważył, ale niby martwy Harry Potter zeskoczył z ramion Hagrida. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i uciekać, pani Malfoy ciągnęła syna, aby uciekli, aby nie brali w tym udziału. Nie rozumiała, że właśnie stracił część siebie.

- Muszę z nią umrzeć, obiecałem jej, proszę, też muszę, nie mogę jej zostawić. - szeptał płaczliwie nad jej ciałem, wtulając je w siebie. - Luna, Luna odezwij się. Błagam, kochana. Chcę do ciebie dołączyć, jak obiecałem. Odłożę cię na miejsce, poczekasz na mnie. - całował ją całą, chcąc jak najszybciej umrzeć. Wokół niego umierali inni ludzie, walcząc przeciwko sobie. A dla Draco najważniejsza była ona. Obiecał jej. Musiał się komuś narazić i to było dla niego najważniejsze. Wstał, wziąwszy wcześniej bezwzładne ciało Luny Lovegood na ręce.

- Zostaw ją, Weasleyowie ją znajdą, Draconie chodź wreszcie! Rozkazuję ci! - Narcyza ledwo trzymala się na nogach. Bała się o swoją rodzinę.

Malfoy czuł, że nie wytrzyma.

- Idźcie! Jesteście tchórzami, a ja nim nie chcę być! Właśnie umarła część mnie, ktoś, kto rozumiał mnie w pełni, kto był dla mnie najważniejszy. Idźcie! I zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Idźcie. Kocham was. - wyszeptał ostatnie dwa słowa i całując swą matkę w czoło, pobiegł w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Chciał ją tam zostawić, aby poczekała, aby jej ciało było bezpieczne. Często opowiadała mu, jak tu przychodziła karmić Testrale. Draco brał jej opowieści na wpół poważnie, bowiem nigdy nie słyszał o istnieniu stworzeń o takowej nazwie i uważał, że to jej wyobraźnia. Nie miał zamiaru wyśmiewać swojej ukochanej, o nie. Uśmiechał się tylko i błagał o więcej opowieści. Mówiła to z taką pasją, że nie miał serca jej przeszkadzać.

Na samo wspomnienie tych chwil do oczu chłopaka napłynęły tysiące łez. Szlochając, na ugiętych nogach dotarł na polankę, gdzie kiedyś mieli lekcję z Hagridem. Ułożył ją delikatnie na podłożu, obdarowując zimne wargi dziewczyny pocałunkiem. Chciał, aby te wszystkie mugolskie bajki o Śpiącej Królewnie i ratującego ją Królewicza się spełniły. Jednak nic się nie stało. Umarła. Ostatkiem sił zamknął jej powieki i usłyszał sapanie nad sobą. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył dziwne stworzenie, którego okropnie się wystraszył. Zasłonił ciało Luny swoim ciałem i warknął.

- Odejdź! - krzyknął, ale zwierzę się nie ruszyło. Patrzyło tylko na niego...właśnie, czym? Nie miało oczu. Jedynie czarne dziury. Bylo kościste, przez cienką, brązową skórę przebijały się wszystkie kości. Wydawało się, jakby tej skóry w ogóle nie było, albo miała za chwilę zostać przybita. Kiedy blondyn tak się stworzeniu przyglądał, domyślał się, że to on. Testral. Luna bardzo dokładnie je opisała, a właśnie teraz wszystko się zgadzało. Ale chwila...Mogli je widzieć tylko ci... Którzy widzieli śmierć kogoś bliskiego...

- Chcesz ją zobaczyć? Troszczyła się o was... Wszystko mi opowiadała... Tak bardzo was kochała. - przemawiał cichym, płaczliwym głosem. Odsunął się na bok, a przypominające konia zwierzę dotknęło nosem twarzy Luny. Nic się nie stało. Testral dotykał jej, cicho sapiąc. Niespodziewanie z Lasu zaczęło przybywać ich więcej. Były nawet źrebaki, o ile można je tak nazwać. Otoczyły Lunę, każde robiąc to samo. Dracon nieco się przestraszył, zwłaszcza, że nie był pewien, czy zwierzęta zrodzone ze śmierci mogą być bezpieczne. Musiał iść czym prędzej narazić się któremuś z uczniów bądź nauczycieli, aby umrzeć i dołączyć do niej.

Testrale przesłoniły mu teraz widok całkowicie. Wstał i ze srogą miną, próbował je odgonić.

- Już idźcie! Idźcie już! Sio! Dajcie jej spokój! - wrzeszczał, ale gdy tylko dotykał któregoś ze stworzeń, te odpychało go dość daleko, jakby za użyciem Rictusempry.

I kiedy nagle zaczęły się rozchodzić, stało się coś niemożliwego.

Luna otworzyła oczy.

Tak, to się stało.

Draco myślał, że zwariował. Że widzi to, czego nie ma.

- Mamo? Jesteś tu? - szepnęła blondynka swoim normalnym głosem, rozglądając się. Kiedy wreszcie się ocuciła, usiadła i widząc zapłakanego Draco wstrzymała oddech.

Patrzyli na siebie otępieni.

Co tu się do cholery dzieje?!

- Luna. T-ty... Ż-ż-żyjesz... - podbiegł do niej i porwał ją w objęcia, całując, przytulając, śmiejąc się histerycznie. Unosił ją w powietrze, kręcąc się wkoło.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć... Ja... Ja widziałam Mamę... Wcześniej całowałeś mnie, płakałeś, zielone światło... To była Bellatrix. A z Mamą normalnie rozmawiałam. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłam. Opowiedziała mi wszystko. Że mnie kocha, że mnie codziennie obserwuje i gratulowała mi ciebie. Nie wiedziałam, że wrócę. Mogłam się domyśleć... Powiedziała: "Pozdrów go ode mnie, wydaje się odpowiedni". I... - Luna nie miała siły nic już mówić. Cieszyła się tak bardzo.

Byli razem. Przezwyciężyli śmierć. Po raz kolejny miłość wygrała.

* * *

Wojna się skończyła. Lord Voldemort został ostatecznie pokonany przez Harry'ego Potter'a. Większość przeżyła, niestety w rodzinnie Weasleyów panowała żałoba po śmierci jednego z bliźniaków, Freda. Do uśmierconych zaliczali się też Severus Snape, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin i wielu innych. Jednakże każdy musiał się wziąć za siebie i zjednoczyć po walce oraz cieszyć się wygraną i spokojnymi czasami. Śmierciożercy trafili do Azkabanu, pojedyncze tylko osoby powiadomiły, że były pod wplywem uroku Voldemorta. Dyrektorką Hogwartu została profesor McGonagall. Wszyscy z chęcią brali udział w restaurowaniu zamku, również Luna i Draco Malfoyowie. Ich ślub odbył się miesiąc po wygranej, na ceremonię zostali zaproszeni wszyscy ich przyjaciele, nauczyciele ze Szkoły i rodzina. Narcyza przyjęła synową i w miarę czasu, dokładniej przy przygotowaniach do ślubu, zaprzyjaźniły się. Oczywiście wszyscy byli w szoku, że Luna jednak żyje. Dla Harry'ego jednak nie było to nic dziwnego. Sam przeżył po ataku Voldemorta, kiedy niby umarł. Wszystko przez miłość. Która potrafi przezwyciężyć największe zło. Kiedy już młodzi państwo Malfoy dorobili się własnego domu na obrzeżach Londynu, Luna urodziła córeczkę, którą nazwali Vita. Po łacinie życie.


End file.
